Smoke Signals
by Tolrocket12
Summary: Katniss's life has changed dramatically since being rescued from the arena. She has lost the person she thought she cared the most about to the Capitol. While trying to cope with everything, she becomes friends with Finnick Odair, the Capitol's heart-throb. They become very close, but will Katniss chose the gorgeous fisherman from District 4 or hold out hope for Peeta?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first shot at a Fan Fic! I've come to really like the Katniss/Finnick pairing. Please read and review! I rated it M for later chapters that I'm working on.. =) Enjoy! By the way, the characters belong to Suzanne Collins and are not mine!**

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am seventeen years old. My home is District 12. There is no District 12..._

This has become my daily life- walking around District 13 blatantly ignoring the daily schedules imprinted on my forearm. At times when the memories get too overwhelming, I find my cozy coat closet and hide from the world hoping the haunting memories would leave my mind. Today has been particularly rough. It has been a month since I was rescued from the arena. A month since I had already accepted my imminent death. A month since one of the few people who really mattered to me was taken from my grasp.

I was startled when I heard the closet door open. A tall, handsome man with bronze hair and the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen takes a seat in front of me. Finnick Odair. We have become close friends in the short amount of time that we have known each other. We both seem to share the same horrific memories, nightmares, and random fits of hysteria. Finnick is also suffering. I think back to the day that I woke up in the hospital of District 13 and he was the first person I saw.

_As I opened my eyes, I saw nothing but white and bright lights. When I focused on my surroundings, I noticed I was in a hospital. I tried to think back of my most recent memory. After fighting through the fog in my head, I was able to recall being a tribute in the hunger games. Was I dead? The fog in my mind couldn't quite think enough to answer that._

_Then I saw Finnick sitting on a chair next to my bed, a look of concern on his beautiful face. When I looked at him, the look was replaced with a softer smile. "Katniss? How do you feel?"_

"_I don't feel anything," I replied. With caution I asked him the difficult question I was struggling to understand, "What happened?"_

_Then Finnick told me everything- the rescue, District 13, the destruction of District 12, and the capture of Peeta and Johanna from the arena and Finnick's love, Annie, from District 4. After knowing what had happened, I was glad I was numb from the morphling that had been running through my veins. I did not want to feel anything at this moment. Finnick offered a compassionate embrace and I couldn't stop myself from accepting._

I have been out of the hospital a few days now, and the morphing has found its way out of my body. I am beginning to feel the full weight of everything that has happened. Finnick sees this look on my face. He knows it too well. We are both hurting in ways that are too similar to be considered normal. We have both lost our loved ones to the Capital as well as the lives we used to live.

I feel a tear roll down my cheek. I don't like showing my emotions in front of anyone other than Prim. Finnick knows that I'm hurting. I feel a warm hand brush my cheek, wiping the tears. I look up at his sea green eyes, full of anger, hurt, and longing. Finnick leans in uncomfortably close to my face and gives me an extremely heartfelt look that I can't help but long for.

"Katniss, I know what you've been through. Please know thatI am here for you. I am willing to do whatever it takes to get your mind off of everything."

I don't know why, but his voice makes my heart skip a beat. Before I know it, my lips have found their way to his. I feel his warm, wet lips against mine. What have I done? I myself am not sure in the heat of the moment. I start to realize the mistake I made and start to pull back. To my surprise, I feel Finnick return the kiss. I feel his tongue against my lips. I take a deep breath, and he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue through the opening in my lips. My clouded mind was trying to decipher whether this was really happening or if it was a part of my imagination.

After a few minutes, our lips separated and I looked at his intensely amazing face. I always knew he was considered a heart-throb among the Capitol ladies, but I had never taken the time to look at him in this way. No wonder the women found him irresistible.

"I- I'm sorry Finnick. I don't know what made me do that." I told him with embarrassment on my face.

"Katniss, it's ok. I actually enjoyed it." He smiled that perfect smile that just has to melt the heart of any girl that sees it. "I think anything to take our minds off the current situation will only help us. You're an amazing person, Katniss."

In a distance, I heard someone calling my name in the hallway. Haymitch. He must be trying to find me. Finding me in a closet with Finnick Odair is not something I feel like explaining right now. "Finnick, we better go. Will you be at dinner?"

"If you'll be there, I'll make sure I am as well. I will come up to your floor and meet you and we can go together if you'd like." He said with a tone that I knew was genuine, not a Capitol-made voice that made empty promises in exchange for wealth.

I nod and walk out of the closet before Haymitch sees where I have been- and who I've been hiding with. It was no secret Finnck and I had spent time together, but Haymitch always seems to see the truth in situations even if it's not obvious.

When I get up to my floor, I sit on my bed and try to get my head to stop spinning so I can fully digest what had happened this afternoon. Finnick Odair, _the Finnick Odair_, had told me I was an amazing person. I kissed him and he kissed me back. My mind and my heart were being torn in different directions. I decided to clear my head and take a hot shower. I was strangely looking forward to seeing Finnick again. What I was expecting, I have no clue. But I was excited about it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's my second chapter and it's rated M now! =) I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to those who have followed and favorited my story! It means a lot to me.. As always, the characters are not mine, but belong to Suzanne Collins.**_

* * *

I had just finished getting ready when there was a soft knock on my door. My heart did a strange flutter since I knew who would be on the other side. I opened the door and saw him standing there. I found myself staring at him for a few extra minutes, and I was embarrassed that he noticed my glance and chuckled a little.

"Katniss, are you ready to go to dinner or would you like to continue staring at each other?" he asked with his playful grin. He took my hand and we walked out of my room and into the elevator. I couldn't help but notice the looks we got as we walked into the dining hall. After we got our food, we sat and ate our dinner over small talk. There was a small amount of awkwardness in the air, and I wondered if Finnick was thinking of me in the same way I was starting to think of him.

I felt somewhat guilty about my relationship with Finnick. Peeta was somewhere in the Capitol, probably being tortured for information he knew nothing about. I didn't want to think that I would never see him again, but I was already telling myself that I needed to move on. Finnick could help me move on; I had to keep telling myself this. Finnick also had Annie, though he had said before he could never see himself as more than friends with Annie because of her mental state. Sometimes she barely recognized him when she went into her fits.

After dinner, we took the elevator back to my floor. We were met by Haymitch in the common room. He gave the two of us an odd look, knowing we were up to something. He offered Finnick a drink of something from a clear glass bottle, and Finnick accepted and began to drink it. I also took a drink of something light green that tasted of apples. It had a strong taste that almost made my face cringe, but it was easy to get used to. After a couple of drinks, Haymitch passed out drunk on the couch, leaving Finnick and I to ourselves.

We sat on the couch and started to watch the District 13 television, which was only showing reruns of shows we had watched numerous times before. I could feel the alcohol starting to take over my mind. Finnick and I started talking about old times and our lives back in our districts. The conversation soon turned to Peeta and Annie. It struck a chord with each of us. We began to realize that seeing them again was a long shot. The Capitol had them for a month now, and they were likely no longer themselves if they were even alive.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I realized that I needed Finnick. I needed him to help me get over Peeta. I needed him to fill the hole in my life that Snow has created once again. I grabbed Finnick's hand and looked him in those wonderful eyes. When I saw the way he was looking at me, I knew he needed the same thing. We needed each other- in more ways than we realized.

We mutually leaned in and our lips found each others. I felt his teeth rake across my bottom lip. I took my tongue and touched where his lips met. I felt a jolt of energy run through my body when I felt his lips part, allowing my tongue into his mouth. I found his tongue, and we shared a passionate kiss that I never envisioned myself having with such an amazing person.

Finnick broke away from my lips, and I was hoping he wasn't regretting what we had just done. Instead, he took my hand and stood up from the couch. I followed behind him and noticed he was leading me to my room. We went inside and I locked the door behind us. My body felt such an odd sensation that I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol's effects or being in my room alone with Finnick.

We immediately resumed the passionate kiss that had begun in the common room. We moved ourselves closer to the bed, and I felt my legs give out as I fell backwards onto it. Finnick followed my movement and lay right next to me and gave me a look with such a desire to keep our actions going.

"Katniss, I don't know how you feel about this, but I need you. I want you. If you don't want to, I understand." Finnick spoke in a low voice that only made me want him more.

"Finnick, please, I want you." I was trying not to sound too needy.

With that, he began to kiss me again. It started at my lips, and I could then feel his lips move down towards my neck. It took me by surprise and I let out a little gasp. I ran my fingers through his bronze hair and down to his chest. He stopped kissing me long enough to take his shirt off to reveal his sculpted abs and amazing physique. I could barely believe that this man wanted me. Of all the people who wanted him, he wanted me.

He moved his kisses farther down my neck to the top of my shirt. He began to take off my shirt, and I helped him lift it over my head. I felt a little uncomfortable at first, because Finnick was so much more experienced than I was. Before I knew it, both of us had removed our pants, and we lay there in nothing but our underwear.

Our hands kept trailing all over each other's bodies. I felt Finnick's hand on my stomach then his hand slid into my underwear. His hand hesitated a few seconds to judge my reaction. I lifted my hips towards him and he took the sign to keep going. I felt his fingers touch me in a way that sent shockwaves through my body. After rubbing me a few minutes, he slid a finger inside me. I felt as if I could explode at any minute. His lips slowed on mine as he continued moving his finger inside me. When he inserted another finger, I slightly gasped. Finnick looked up at me with a questionable look on his face.

"Katniss, have you ever had sex before?" He asked with such a genuine concern that I couldn't help but feel bad that I didn't tell him before.

"Um, no, I haven't." I was afraid that Finnick would be upset that I didn't tell him before. I didn't tell him that he would be taking a part of me that he could never give back.

"Are you sure you want to do this then? I don't want to do something that you'll regret later." I could sense the honesty in his voice.

"No Finnick, I'm sure about this. I've been through a lot in my life that I regret, and this won't be one of them." With that, he gave me a look that showed me he cared and I knew he would never do this to me just because he wanted to sleep with someone. He was sharing something with me that I wouldn't be able to change or get back, and I was ok with that.

We took off each other's underwear and went back to our previous movements, and I could feel my heart race. He was moving his fingers in and out of me and I wanted him more and more each time- all of him. When I felt him reposition himself, I knew what was coming.

"You're sure?" I nodded my head and took deep breaths to try and slow my heart down, but the combination of alcohol and adrenaline have completely taken over.

I felt a sharp pain between my legs and had to catch myself before letting out a yell. He looked at me cautiously and he moved himself in slowly at first until the pain began to subside. The pain went from pretty intense to just a dull ache as he moved himself in and out of me. As he saw the look on my face soften, he began to move faster and deeper with every thrust. I couldn't believe something that felt so painful minutes ago now felt so intensely amazing.

He moved my hips closer to him, and I felt a whole new feeling. The more he moved inside me, the farther away from reality I slipped. I felt like I was in a different mind, far away from the life I'm living now. I felt an intense desire building inside me, and I felt like I would literally explode any second. As I reached farther and farther, I immediately closed my eyes and saw nothing. Fire had met water, and smoke had filled my head to the point where I could focus on noting but my emotions. I felt my body tense and jerk in a way that I've never experienced. This must've pushed Finnick over the edge as well, because I felt his body move in the same way as mine. The only thing I felt at that point was a little more pressure inside me and warmth. Finnick must've come to the same high as I had. We held each other and he kissed my neck again as we both came down from the emotional high that we felt moments before.

I felt him pull out from inside me and we just lay there together. Finnick put his arm around me and we stayed next to each other the rest of the night. I didn't regret what we had done. My only concern was what our futures held.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has taken so long to update. I was really not happy with the direction I was taking the story. I automatically started following Mockingjay, and I really didn't care for that book (especially the ending). So I put some thought into it, and over the next couple of chapters I plan to get away from that story line. So just bare with me for a bit. =)**

**Do I really have to do this every chapter? The characters aren't mine..**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I could tell Finnick was awake. When I rolled over to look at him, he smiled at me and looked genuinely happy. Since we were both considered "mentally unstable" we pretty much had free reign of our schedules. We decided to stay in bed a little while longer, enjoying each other's company.

"You seemed to sleep pretty well. No nightmares?" Finnick asked me this because he knew all too well that I suffered from the same nightmares that he does.

I shook my head. "No, it was a pretty peaceful sleep." I was glad that I didn't have any nightmares. Even though Finnick was no stranger to them, I didn't want to wake him with my horrific thrashing and screaming.

When we decided to get up, we had already missed breakfast. It was almost time for lunch though, so it didn't really matter. When we went into the dining hall, we saw Haymitch sitting at a table on the edge of the room. I realized then that we hadn't seen Haymitch in a few days. He looked tired, run down, and annoyed. We grabbed some food and decided to join him.

"Where have you two been? I haven't seen you in years." Now I know why he looked annoyed- Haymitch is sober. He doesn't like the rationing District 13 uses, especially with his alcohol.

"We've just been wandering around. Thinking. You know, nothing special." I looked down at my food as I said this. I was never a good liar. I guess it wasn't completely a lie though, I just left out the fact that Finnick and I had been messing around behind everyone's back.

"Well, you two should probably come by training later. Coin's got something up her sleeves that she isn't very happy about. You two will want to know about it, even though I don't think she wants to tell you. Come by after lunch. We can explain it to you then." Haymitch said this in a hushed tone, obviously unsure whether telling us was the right move or not.

We finished our lunches and headed up to training as Haymitch suggested. We are only allowed in the training facility to observe. We aren't allowed to train or use any weapons unless we are granted the title of trainee, which leads to a soldier position. When we got to the Special Ops unit, I was surprised to see a familiar face- Gale. I knew he was moving up the ranks as a soldier, so that left very little time for me to see him.

"Hey Catnip. Did Haymitch send you?" I nodded my head and started to become slightly curious of the whole situation. Gale motioned for me to follow him into a separate room. When the door shut, Gale took a deep breath. "We're going to get them out. Peeta, Annie, Johanna… Coin doesn't want to risk anyone, but we're all in agreement that we need to go." I stood still. I had forgotten that Finnick was with me until I heard him gasp. I backed myself against the wall and used it to slide down to the floor where I sat with my head in my hands. Peeta? I knew I loved him, but I also love Finnick now. But Finnick has Annie. I wonder what he's thinking.

"We're leaving in about an hour." I looked up at Gale with a terrified look. It finally hit me- he's going on the mission. "Don't worry Catnip, I'm a soldier. This is what I do. I need to get going so I can make sure everything is ready." I gave him a hug and he was on his way.

Finnick and I sat in the room by ourselves in each other's arms for what seemed like hours. The grumbling in my stomach brought me to a better sense of time and I realized it must be getting late.

"Katniss, I.." Finnick started to speak, and then seemed lost. He regained his composure and looked me in the eyes. "What are we going to do? What if they are able to save them? Annie means so much to me, but she barely recognized me before. What will she be like now that the Capitol has had their way with her? I know how they work Katniss, I'll be lucky if she even remembers who she is."

"Well, we wait. We wait and see how they are. Until then, we try to go about our business. Worrying won't help." I said this not only trying to convince him, but myself as well. Before Peeta was captured, I actually began to develop feelings for him even though I never told him directly.

We got in the elevator to go back to our rooms. I went to Finnick's room with him. We hadn't said much after leaving the training center. When we got to his door, Finnick gave me a look of such desperation and longing. I knew what he wanted. I wanted it too. We didn't know how many days we had until we found out whether Peeta and Annie were coming back and what state of mind they would be in. We needed each other now more than ever. I followed Finnick into his room and sprawled out on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Finnick sat beside me. He looked at me and took my hand. Without needing any further approval, Finnick leaned in and locked his lips to mine. This kiss was more passionate than our careful kisses before. We both needed the release. We knew it. I feverously kissed him back, while rolling myself on top of him. Finnick ran his hands up my shirt and pulled it off, throwing it somewhere on the floor. I did the same to him, wanting nothing more than to see all of him. He unbuttoned my pants and I stood up so he could slide them down my legs. My under wear followed just after. I pulled him up to a standing position as well, and soon we were both lying completely naked. We let our hands wander each other for a few minutes, as our kisses grew more and more intense. I rolled onto my back, and Finnick took my breasts in his hands. His mouth left mine and I felt them make their way to my breasts. I wanted him in me so bad. I couldn't handle waiting much longer.

"Make love to me, Finnick." I whispered into his ear. He looked at me and gave me another fierce kiss before positioning himself at my entrance. Knowing this was only my second time, he entered me slowly. It wasn't nearly as painful this time as it was the last time, but it still took a few seconds for my body to accompany his length. Once I was comfortable, his thrusts became faster, more intense. I needed him, I needed this.

Soon, we found a rhythm that seemed to pleasure both of us more than before. I felt myself building up to exploding, and I saw his expression change. He was building up, too. Pushing me over the edge was all it took for him to fall as well. We both came together, the smoke filling my mind once again. I felt him spill himself into me, and I felt my heart explode with such emotion. In that moment, I knew I was falling for this man. We held each other for a few more minutes until he pulled out of me. After we cleaned ourselves up, we laid together in bed still naked.

I wanted to tell him so badly how I felt about him, but I was afraid he was still thinking about Annie. I know he doesn't look at Annie as a girlfriend, but I know he still cares deeply about her. I decided to wait until we see what our current situation brings before I further complicate things between Finnick and I.

The next morning, there was a knock on Finnick's door. We had no idea who would be coming to his room this early in the morning, so we ignored it. Unfortunately, the person on the other side of the door didn't go away. We heard the door open followed by some loud explicatives.

"What the hell is this?" Haymitch. Great. "Seriously guys? I knew you two had gotten to know each other real well, but I didn't know it was this well!"

"Haymitch, come on, get out. We'll be down in a few minutes. Lecture us then." Finnick couldn't help but laugh at my mentor walking in on us.

"The lecture will have to wait. I actually came to show you something on TV. You both should see. But trust me, you will get your lecture, I promise."

We got dressed and went to the common room. On the TV, Snow was having a public broadcast. In the background were Peeta, Annie, and Johanna. They looked so angry and mean. A chill ran down my spine. They were not themselves any more. We knew it. I grabbed Finnick for a tight embrace, not caring what ideas anyone else got. I quickly became afraid for Gale and the other soldiers. They hadn't had time to make it to the Capitol yet, but they were most likely in for a surprise when they got there. I worried that our friends would put up a fight to the people trying to rescue them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, sorry for the long wait to update. I'm in college and nearing the end of the semester, so free time isn't too common anymore. So, here's the next chapter! Please follow and review so I know what you guys think!**

* * *

Gale. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I almost couldn't breathe. What was going to happen to the soldiers? Gale? It was too late to do anything. We had to just wait and see what happened. We sent them with no means of communication in case they were captured so that the Capitol couldn't track where we were. We knew that if they were captured, the Capitol would let it be known that they had them.

I felt Finnick collapse onto the couch next to me. It made me wonder how I was still standing. I went from being completely worried about Peeta to now worrying about Peeta, Gale, and Finnick. The coming days would be difficult.

I heard my name, but decided to ignore it. I wanted to ignore everyone and everything. Everything that had happened to me in the past year has changed me so much. Sometimes I wish I hadn't won my games.

"Katniss!" Haymitch's voice grew louder and it pulled me out of my trance. "Katniss, they'll be ok. The soldiers are well trained and know what they're up against. District 13 has an amazing medical facility in case something has been done to the others. They're already being informed of the situation so they are ready when the mission is over."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Finnick stand and leave the room. I don't bother following him. The pain that I feel over Peeta is easily what he feels about Annie. The unfortunate events of our past are what had brought us together, but I know that right now we need to be alone with our own thoughts. I leave the room as well. I think for a minute of where I could go- somewhere that no one would find me. Being underground doesn't leave many options, but I decide that I would go to the top levels and try to get some fresh air.

When I get to the top level, I find a utility closet that looks like it hadn't been visited recently. When I got inside, I slid to the floor and pulled my knees into my chest. Fear was starting to turn into anger, then sadness. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I fell asleep in the closet, and I stayed there for what seemed like the rest of the day.

When my stomach finally started an uprising of its own, I decided that I needed to get something to eat and probably take a shower. I found out from a guard that I had been in the closet for a little over 12 hours, so it's now late evening. I get some leftover dinner and take it back to my room. Luckily, I didn't pass anyone on the way there. After dinner, there was a soft knock on the door. I didn't feel like answering it, but when the person knocked a second time curiosity got the better of me. I opened it and was surprised at who was on the other side.

"Finnick? Come in." I could tell he had been crying. His face that was always so confident and composed had been broken once again. He pulled me into a tight embrace that I so desired. I looked Finnick in the eyes and saw my own fears reflected back at me. "Everything will be alright. We will find a way to get through this." My lips found his and gave him a soft kiss.

"Want to shower with me?" He smiled at the offer and helped me take my shirt off. I followed his actions by taking off his as well. I never get tired of seeing him shirtless. I take off my pants and my underwear and help him remove the rest of his clothes. We walk into the shower and I begin to wash up. I feel Finnick's hands run up my back and a surge runs through my body. When I turn around, I can't help but kiss his lips. I run my hands up his chest and into his hair. I kiss his neck and hear him let out a little moan. We then locked into a more passionate kiss. I broke away from the kiss and finished rinsing myself off. We dried off and made our way to the bed. We laid there in each others arms. The short session in the shower took my mind off the situation for a short time, but now I could tell we were both thinking the same thoughts once again.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up to find that Finnick was still asleep. I lightly kissed his face and lay back in his arms until he woke up a little later. We got dressed and went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. When we were done, we started walking back to our rooms when we saw Mags, Finnick's previous mentor, walking towards us.

"Finny, Katniss, Haymitch is looking for you. It's important. He's in the common room." My heart sank. We ran back to find Haymitch pacing the room.

"You two, with me, now. They're back" He said and headed towards the door.

"Haymitch, who's back? Who made it back?" Finnick said before taking a step further.

"All of them, boy. They're all back- the soldiers, Annie, Peeta, and Johanna. Some of the soldiers were injured, but none fatally. Now don't ask any more questions until we get to the hospital." Haymitch calmed my nerves slightly, but I had no idea who had been injured and who hadn't.

When we reached the hospital, I saw Gale sitting in a bed. His arm was covered in blood and so was the side of his face. I ran towards him bawling. "Gale! You're alive! I was so scared! When I saw Snow on the TV with Peeta, and, I thought they had set up a trap and you were never coming back, and I worried so much about you and there was nothing I could do-"

"Katniss, calm down. Everyone made it back. I don't think they expected us to use the underground system to get into the Capitol. They barely had any defense set up with that route. Getting into the others was more difficult, but we made it." He kissed my forehead and I took a second to get a better look at him. His face had a rather large gash on it that would most likely need stitches, and his arm was bruised and pretty swollen. Gale was hurt, but he was still alive.

"Ok guys, come on. I'll show you where the others are." Haymitch walked down a separate hallway that had a key card entry. We walked into a room where Johanna was laying on a bed, doctors all around her. She was mumbling something incoherent. We weren't aware of the extent of her condition just yet.

In the room next to her was Annie. Finnick gasped when he saw her. She was awake so Finnick cautiously entered the room. "Who are you? I know your face, but I don't know who you are." She sat back slightly, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Annie, it's me, Finn. We grew up together in District 4. I'm not your brother, but you are like my family." Finnick said this with pain in his voice. She didn't remember him.

"The doctors think that they have used a combination of drugs on them to alter their minds. When the Capitol couldn't get any secrets out of them, they tried to alter them to use them against us. The doctors have done tests to detect the chemicals in their blood, and there are antidotes available. We just don't know how strong the drugs were and how long they've been subject to them. Peeta is in the next room. He's been sedated. He put up quite a fight, Katniss. Fully believed that he was being kidnapped, not saved. They probably thought that he would be the most valuable to alter since you are the face of the rebellion." I gave him a confused look. "Katniss, if they break you, they break up the rebellion."

I walked out of the Annie's room and went further down the hall where I knew I would find Peeta. I saw a door cracked open and pushed it. There were about a half dozen people in white uniforms tending to him. It was Peeta. He was alive, but it seemed like he was only alive because of the machines and tubes he was hooked up to. He also had a large mark on his head, but it had already been cleaned up and bandaged.

"Katniss, good to see you dear. How are you?" One of the doctors walked up to me and offered their hand. I shook his hand and he began to speak again. "My name is Mikan and I am Peeta's doctor. Haymitch told us you would be visiting soon. I'm sure you're wondering how he is. Peeta has been injected with a few different drugs to alter his mental status. It is possible that he still remembers bits and pieces of his previous life, but we won't know for sure until he is completely awake. We sedated him because of the resistance he was putting up. Now we are trying to detoxify his body of the chemicals using antidotal drugs. We hope to have him awake by tomorrow afternoon."

Finnick had walked into the room while Mikan was telling me about Peeta. He put his hands on my shoulders and gave them a light squeeze. "Come on Katniss, there's nothing for us to do here. Let's go back up to my room and we can check in on them again in the morning."

We walked up to Finnick's room and I collapsed on his bed. I was mentally drained. I looked over and saw that Finnick had sat down in the chair in the corner. He was tying knots in his rope again. Waiting was slowly breaking each of us. Each day of our lives was nothing more than a waiting game to determine our fates.


	5. Chapter 5

**It only took me 3 days to update this! That's a new record! =)**

**This chapter was harder to write because it gets away from the familiar story of MJ. I hope you all enjoy it! By the way, the characters are not mine, only the story.**

* * *

The next morning, I opened my eyes. I hoped that everything from yesterday was just a bad dream. I felt Finnick's arm across my waist, and I could tell from his breathing that he was also awake. I turned my head towards him and his eyes fluttered open. "Good morning. How did you sleep?" He asked me in a soft voice, cautious of my response.

"I never sleep well anymore."I just laid there in Finnick's arms- the only place I felt safe.

I forced myself out of bed and got ready for the long day ahead of me. When I was dressed, I told Finnick I wanted to go see what was happening in the hospital. He seemed a little reluctant at first because we hadn't seen Haymitch yet, but he agreed to go with me eventually.

When we arrived at the hospital, Haymitch was already there. "Hey you two, I was about to come find you. Peeta is awake." He looked at me when he spoke the last part, anxious to see my response. Honestly, I didn't know how to respond. I simply nodded my head and looked at him for further instructions. "We don't know how he will react when he sees you, so we are going to be standing by in case something goes wrong. All of the chemicals have worked their way out of his body, but there are some lingering effects. He may not remember certain aspects of his life before. We have tried to fill him in on some parts."

My heart was beating in my throat. I looked to Finnick to see what he was thinking. "We'll be right there with you Katniss," he reassured me. I knew between Finnick and Haymitch, I would be as close to safe as possible.

I walked down the hallway to Peeta's room. I was surrounded by people, yet I felt completely alone. I reached the door and pushed it open slightly. Peeta was sitting up on the side of his bed while Mikan was talking to him. Mikan saw me in the doorway and motioned for me to come in. "Peeta, I have a visitor for you. Remember what we talked about?" Mikan said this to Peeta, but I wasn't entirely sure what he was referring to.

"Hi Peeta. How are you?" I entered the room slowly, keeping Mikan in my peripheral vision. When he finally looked up at me, I was taken aback. It was Peeta. His stunning blue eyes looked back at me. When I had seen him on the TV, his eyes were so hard and full of hate. That hate had been drained with the chemicals they detoxified from his body. I only hoped that his mind had been detoxified as well.

"Katniss? I'm.. ok I guess. I feel exhausted and at times get a little edgy, but the doctors tell me I'm making progress." He spoke to me with a sense of reservation, like he wasn't sure if he should be talking to me. "They tell me that the Capitol overtook my mind and tried to use me against you. Honestly, I'm still not completely sure if this is all real or not. I remember being in the Hunger Games. I remember you even though some memories are fuzzy, almost like I was dreaming. So it's difficult. I don't know who to trust."

My heart sank. He didn't trust us, me. "Peeta, you can trust me. You can trust all of us. Do you remember anything about the Capitol? Do you remember anything they did to you?"

Peeta looks off in the distance and concentrates hard on a spot on the wall. "Everything is so vague, I can't pick out what really happened there. But I can't pick out what really happened before either. I remember Annie and Johanna and that I can trust them, but those are the only people I know I can trust. I'm sorry Katniss, but I can't trust you right now." His eyes drift away from mine and I see him clench the bed sheets. I wonder if I should be afraid, but I'm not.

"We were in love, you know. Do you remember any of that?" I might be crossing a line with this, but I need to put it out there and see what happens. I need to know if any part of Peeta is still there.

His face scrunches and I see him tense up. "Yea, they told me we were close. Honestly Katniss, we can work on being friends, but I'm afraid we might not make it back to that point that we supposedly once were. I'm sorry, but I think it'll take me too long to sort this out. My life is too complicated right now. I hope you understand." It was then that I realized that I saw Peeta, but it wasn't my Peeta.

"I… I understand Peeta. I hope you start to feel better soon. I hope we can stay friends and that you grow to trust me more." I exit the room before I cry and walk straight down the hallway, ignoring Finnick, Haymitch, and everyone else. I went back to my room and collapsed on the bed. Peeta was safe- that's what I have wanted all along. He was free of the Capitol's hands. I knew there was a very good chance Peeta and I would never be what we once were, but the finality of it was a tough one to take.

I heard my door open slowly as someone walked in. I was expecting it to be Finnick, but it was Haymitch. "Sweetheart, I know it's hard but it is for the best. You have to see that. We don't know how Peeta will be in the long run and he could revert back at any point. He will need close supervision for awhile. You and Peeta will eventually be good friends again, just like you were before the Games. I'm always here for you, and Skipper is too." I laughed at Haymitch's new nickname for Finnick. It felt good to smile in the midst of such a mess. "Everything will be ok. It may not be how we had pictured it a while ago, but it will be ok. Now, speaking of Skipper, he's in the common room bugging the shit out of me wanting to see you. Want me to let him in?" I nodded to let him know it was ok.

Haymitch left and seconds later Finnick approached my door. "Katniss, are you ok?"

"I'll be ok Finnick. It's just a lot to take in. I had an idea this would happen, but actually knowing it is different. Peeta and I were put together by chance to save our lives. At first, I thought I was being forced to love him. But Peeta is a great guy, and I just hope that one day he shows that again." I felt better just talking to Finnick. He leaned in and gave me a tight hug and kissed my cheek. "How's Annie? Did you talk to her today?"

Finnick seemed to relax some when I asked about Annie. "Yea, I did. Right after you left. Haymitch said to give you some time. She's doing ok. She was fragile before the Capitol, so I didn't expect anything less. She asked mainly about Peeta and Johanna. I told her that I hope to be friends with her one day, and she agreed that we could try." A slight smile crossed Finnick's face.

I couldn't help but smile back. Despite the last couple days' events, our loved ones were safe. For now, we could all work on being friends again. That is the best we could hope for. I was lucky to have Finnick. We had both been brought together by unusual circumstances, but we shared the pain the other felt. I looked him in the eyes and leaned into him. I pressed my lips against his and we shared a soft, reassuring kiss. Even though things wouldn't be the way we originally planned, fate had dealt us a separate hand.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I had a hard time trying to figure out how to separate Katniss and Peeta on good terms. They'll stay friends, but not lovers as before the Games. I just couldn't completely cut Peeta out because I do like him, I just also like Finnick (and well, this is FanFiction, so anything goes!).**

**Review, follow, favorite, you know the drill.. =)**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few weeks since the others were rescued from the Capitol. Peeta was making progress towards becoming himself, and I was happy to think of us as friends again. Annie was her same pleasant, confused self, which I knew made Finnick happy. Johanna was, well, normal I suppose for her.

Finnick and I were in the dining hall eating lunch when something in the corner of my eyes caught my attention. It was Peeta. They must've discharged him from the hospital. While I was happy that the doctor's felt he was well enough to leave, I couldn't help but be a little scared. Finnick put his arm around my waist and gave me a reassuring smile. Peeta saw us and walked in our direction.

"Hi Katniss, how are you?" Peeta sounded so much like the old Peeta I used to know.

"I'm doing really good Peeta. I'm not sure if you remember, but this is Finnick O'Dair." I knew Peeta hadn't had many conversations with Finnick, and he probably only saw him when Finnick was watching over me.

"Yea, I remember who he is. Annie and I were talking about a week ago trying to place who everyone is and where we know them from. Annie told me he's part of her family- well, not technically. I remember being in the arena with him as well, but couldn't remember his name until recently." Peeta said this like there was nothing strange about it. Peeta saw Finnick's arm wrapped around my waist and, luckily, he didn't seem to mind. Finnick invited Peeta to sit with us for lunch, but Peeta said he was anxious to go to the surface to get some air and sunlight.

Finnick and I left the dining hall and headed back to his floor to decide what we would do for the day. I was beginning to grow extremely bored of the underground city. I couldn't wait for the day that we could go back to our lives above ground. I knew that District 12 had been destroyed, but other districts still stood. Some were partially ruined, some were untouched. Depending on the type of service they provided to the Capitol, some districts had been spared.

When we walked into the common room on Finnick's floor, we saw a group of people gathered around the large TV. Mags, Haymitch, even Gale was among them. "What's on the TV?" Finnick asked with curiosity.

When we walked closer, we saw it was a Captiol bulletin. Apparently, the Capitol got word of rebel forces that were threatening to take over the Capitol. This was a warning message for anyone that might have contacts to the rebels. I glanced at Gale, with a worried expression. His cautious shrug made me realize that neither he, nor the soldiers here, had any part in this. I'm sure that President Snow was assuming they did though.

"What districts would have enough left to rally against the Captiol?" Gale's question seemed to be directed at Haymitch.

"I have no clue, boy. But if they're really planning on going, they'll need backup. We support their cause and must become an ally." Haymitch's gaze fell upon me. "We need to inform Coin and keep an eye on the situation. If someone can get Snow, the rebellion is over."

Suddenly, I felt weak and sick to my stomach. I was afraid my knees might give out any second. I leaned on Finnick standing next to me. He must've been able to sense something was wrong because he gave me a concerned look. "Kat, are you ok? You look like you're going to pass out." My eyes filled with tears the longer I stood. Finnick helped me over to the couch and sat down next to me.

"Catnip, what's wrong?" Gale asked as he walked towards me. In all honestly, I didn't know what was wrong. I assumed it had to do with the thought of my loved ones being in trouble because of me once again. I just shook my head at Gale and hugged Finnick tightly.

"Come on Katniss, you need to lie down," Finnick said as he helped me up. We walked towards Finnick's room down the hallway when I heard Gale snicker behind us.

"Her room is upstairs," Gale said with a mischievous grin.

"Trust me, I know where her room is, Gale." I saw Finnick wink at Gale when he said this. I couldn't help but smile because of it. People had to have caught on by now to the both of us always being together. I know Haymitch is aware of it. Mags had to know that I've shown up on their floor before and not left during the night. I was ok with the idea of our relationship getting out though. Peeta had already said his life was too complicated and he didn't feel that was for me anymore. It was time to move on.

When we entered his room, I was actually feeling better. It was probably just my nerves getting the best of me once again. If the soldiers were called to help in the situation, I would be a nervous wreck just like the rescue mission to save Peeta. I was tired of not knowing how much longer my loved ones had in this life.

As I laid on his bed, a new sense of being started to overcome me, despite of the unknown events of the future. "Finnick, what are we?" I asked him in all seriousness.

"What do you mean?" Finnick was confused at my question, which I don't blame him.

"Well, we know that Peeta and Annie are just friends. My relationship with Peeta in the sense we had is over. People are finding out about us. We can't really keep it a secret much longer. I just wasn't sure how you felt about it." I was cautious about what his response might be.

"Katniss, you know how I feel about you. I tell you all the time how much I love you, and I really do mean it. I know my past always comes back to haunt me, but I want you to know that wasn't me. That was only the person I had to be to keep my family safe. I have no problem with them knowing you are my girlfriend." He smiled and sat next to me on his bed. He kissed me on the forehead and then felt my cheeks to see if I felt warm. "You don't seem to be warm, are you feeling any better?"

"I'm feeling much better, oddly enough. I guess I just got nervous about the soldiers going to war. I don't want to lose anyone." I don't know what I would do if I lost Finnick or Gale.

"Get some sleep. I'll be in the common room with the others if you need anything." Finnick gave me one last kiss before leaving his room. I was so lucky. I had the love of Peeta, an amazing person who I lost to the Capitol. Now I had the love of an amazing person who the Capitol had thought they took, but he refused to let himself become lost in their image. I slipped into sleep knowing I was surrounded by people who cared deeply for me.


End file.
